oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Captured by Outlaws
An outlaw is seen. Outlaw: Hey, hey boss, the Stranger's comin' to. We find Stranger tied up surrounded by outlaws and D. Caste Raider, vest hat and crossbow removed. Outlaw: Yeah, that's him! That's the one who brought in Blisterz Booty! D. Caste Raider: Well, if it ain't the big bad bounty hunter. So Stranger, all we need to know is, where's the Steef? Stranger growls at D. Caste Raider. All the outlaws laugh at Stranger. While Stranger is struggling to get out of the ropes his operation papers fall out of his shirt. Outlaw: Oops. Stranger: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... An outlaw is about to pick them up. D. Caste Raider: Hold it. D. Caste Raider walks up, picks up the operation forms, and reads the front. He mutters something. D. Caste Raider flips the page. It has a Steef picture on it that has a striking resemblance to Stranger. D. Caste Raider: What the? An outlaw says something about a trick to probably a Clakker scientist. D. Caste Raider flips the page. It has a diagram showing the back two legs being cut off a Steef and the back part of the front legs. The Steef once again resembles Stranger. Stranger has a face of terror. The camera points at D. Caste Raider at an angle that has only the blank side of the operation papers. D. Caste Raider: What are you hidin' freak boy! D. Caste Raider flips the unseen page. D. Caste Raider: DOH! The two outlaws behind him gasp. D. Caste Raider: Get them pants off!!! The two outlaws come up to Stranger from behind and another from the front. One goes behind Stranger and held his legs. The other two take out knives and cut away Stranger's pants. All the outlaws gasp. Outlaw: Is that what I think it is? The camera points at Stranger, who is revealed to be a Steef himself. He is wearing red overalls that have four slots for four horse legs. Stranger looks ashamed of himself. D. Caste Raider: He's a god dang Steef! He's been hidin' his legs - ain't got no horns! Outlaw: Blisterz Booty bagged by a Steef! Outlaw: He's a Steef! Outlaw: That ain't right! D. Caste Raider: You think you can be like us?! Outlaws: Yeah! D. Caste Raider: You think you can be normal?! Outlaws:''' Yeah! '''D. Caste Raider: SKIN THAT THING!!! Outlaws:' Yeah!! ''The outlaws pull out knives, D. Caste Raider turns around and walks away. '''D. Caste Raider: 20 grand. Wish it was always that easy, Something makes noise on the top of the building. D. Caste Raider looks out of a window with bars D. Caste Raider: What the- A dart is shot out of the window and hits an outlaw in the neck. The screen goes into slow-motion as we watch the outlaw fall. The camera returns to normal as the outlaw hits the ground. Outlaw: AMBUSH!!! Outlaws run around the room barking orders at each other. Several rope arrows are fired at Stranger's gear, which is then pulled out the window. An arrow cuts the rope that holds Stranger. Stranger falls on the ground, who then gets up smiling. Stranger: So now ya know. But ya won't live to tell the tale. The outlaws and D. Caste Raider stare in horror. Category:Strangers Wrath Cutscene Transcripts Category:Stranger's Wrath Cutscenes Category:Cutscenes